


Socks and Snowmaids

by Five Moments of Zanii (Zaniida)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3SFMI, FMI, Five Moments of Intimacy, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Sisters, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Five%20Moments%20of%20Zanii
Summary: My first Original Work on here.  The characters are socks.  Enjoy!(This is primarily to demonstrate that theFMI fic formis so fandom-independent that it can work in things not even based on fandoms.)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7
Collections: August Intimacy 2020





	Socks and Snowmaids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tilla123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilla123/gifts).



> This is what you get when I want to write another FMI but the fandom pieces I'm working on are frustrating and I just cleaned up part of my room and found a ton of missing socks. Like, a _ton_ (dozens upon dozens), shoved up next to my bed (my bed doesn't have an "under").
> 
> I'd been wondering why I kept having to buy new socks all the time.

The one with the purple stripe gets pulled from warm laundry and paired with her twin, their tops folded over together before they’re shoved into a pocket.

The one snuggles up, safely in the grip of the other, and whispers, “I missed you.” The other squeezes her back and sighs contentedly.

“I haven’t seen you in months,” says the other; “I keep getting paired with the lavender polka-dot whose sister got left at a sleepover.”

“Did you know there’s a giant pile of socks under the bed? More and more keep getting shoved under there by accident, but I was at the edge and she happened to step on me, so she picked me up and threw me in the wash.”

“So that’s why she bought a bunch of new socks,” the other murmurs. “There’s a bundle of bright new colors in the sock drawer… I’ve been worried that she’ll lose interest in the simple kinds she used to enjoy.”

“I think she still likes variety,” the one murmurs back; “why else would she have put _us_ in her pocket?”

They get pulled out and pulled onto small, shivering hands, and then there is laughter and movement, and they get pressed against something both soft and hard.

“Oh, look how white everything is, just like us!” says the one.

“Also cold!” observes the other, as they help the form take shape: a body and head and arms and a finned tail, and all of it sparkling white until suddenly there’s a mist of color in the air, and then another one, covering over the white but leaving the sparkles.

They’re soaked through and freezing when they get dropped in the hamper, but it isn’t long before they’re bundled into the washer.

“Don’t let me go!” cries the one, and the other cries back “I won’t lose you again!”

They cling tight as the cycle begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to love making Snowmaids. So much more fun than snowmen. I don't recall how often I tried to color them, but spraying a fine mist with food coloring in the water would probably work out fine.
> 
> I also made a snow owl, but unfortunately it really didn't show up well on camera. I thought I did a really good job with it.
> 
> Wonder what percentage of people in the United States have, at some point in their childhood, used socks for mittens to build snowthings?


End file.
